onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cdavymatias
Welcome Cdavymatias Thank you Hey Cdavymatias! Thank you for uploading all of those photos of characters in the traditional japanese attire. Keep up the good work! 00:24, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:881's cover It was a Chinese scalation. 19:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Lionbuta and Usagihebi Hey matias. I wanted to remind you about our new Character Articles policy for the next time you create pages. I noticed that Lionbuta and Usagihebi were missing Personality sections, so just make sure to include those next time. Thanks! 14:28, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :True. I'm sorry. I was going to put a Personality section like Cocox's page, but I forgot. �� Cdavymatias (talk) 15:26, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Char Box Edits Was this change discussed somewhere? Awaikage undid that already, and site wide changes like that should be discussed first, no?. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:42, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Stop We don't include random color spread outfits in appearance galleries. 01:04, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes. The hundreds of color spead one-offs and merchandise outfits are unnecessary and have never been a part of Appearance galleries. You're flooding images for a completely pointless reason. 01:16, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Floods Recent Activity & Images and fills galleries and categories with hundreds of unnecessary images. These oufits do not appear anywhere within the story, canon nor non-canon. There's a potentially infinite number of outfits used in different merchandise too, but we draw a line. Why didn't you ask anyone beforehand? 01:31, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Images Four hours. Four hours I have been collecting images to add information to the wiki, and they delete them. I feel like Montblanc Cricket. After so much searching for gold, Bellamy stole it. Or Toto. After much digging for water, Crocodile fills the area with sand. Really, I feel a lot of anger, and a lot of sadness. It's not fair. They do not put themselves in my place. It's not fair.Cdavymatias (talk) 01:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I have 2 pieces of advice for you: #Consult veteran editors before starting a huge project. If there's debate make a talk page discussion or a forum. #When you're told to stop and your edits are being discussed, stop making the edits. If you really feel strongly about it you can make a forum suggesting the inclusion of these images, which is what you should've done beforehand. For now you left no choice but a temporary ban since you refused to stop the mass-uploads while your edits were being discussed. 02:05, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Before any big changes that will affect the wiki you should always get a consensus. You can still open a forum and if you get the consensus you can then continue your work. Can I be unblocked to participate in the forum? Cdavymatias (talk) 19:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Cdavymatias please have a look at the recent post for this forum.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:19, December 5, 2017 (UTC) SHPN Locations The "Locations" are used to list places where the crew been, not originated. See other crews Naviboxs for examples. Rhavkin (talk) 17:31, December 15, 2017 (UTC) MDL Gallery‎ I'm not against your galleries but maybe we should start a forum for galleries on media pages on images unique to said media.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Don't feed the trolls Flag for ban and ignore. No point antagonising. Best case it's a waste of effort, worse case it spurs them on. 12:53, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Mr. 10 and Miss Tuesday Thanks for adding the images of Mr. 10 and Miss Tuesday to my subpage of characters, I forgot that the concept art of them appeared. ^^ Capitán Noot (talk) 13:36, September 13, 2018 (UTC) File renaming If you notice an image has been reuploaded rather than renamed properly, don't mark the original image for deletion. Message me and I'll make sure it goes through the proper renaming process. Otherwise the file history is just lost for no reason. 14:05, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Color Scheme Can you help come up with color schemes for Little Garden and Whisky Peak related pages because I don't know how and I really need it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:41, December 18, 2018 (UTC) New World Navibox Hey Cdavy. Why did you put a stub tag on Template:New World Navibox? Templates do not normally receive stub tags. Does it just need updating, and is it necessary enough to have? 23:28, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Scanlation Images Please don't add scanlation images from chapters with the raw available. You can find raw images from recent chapters here, and it is always preferable to check to volume version if available for any and all changes. Rhavkin (talk) 17:24, February 7, 2019 (UTC) No problem. If you want the volumes images, the best I can offer you is APforums close to the end of each "Volume ## Predictions/Discussion". They are usually uploaded by Redon and his download links are reliable, though most of them has a time limit so you'll have to look other place for those. Rhavkin (talk) 17:34, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Redfield Roger You've seen how I tried to upload an image can you add Redfield's jolly roger?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:36, March 9, 2019 (UTC) New Forum Please take part in Forum:Different Artists Renditions. Rhavkin (talk) 08:34, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Whitebeard's Nurses Can you now provide more than just a portrait?Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:57, December 23, 2019 (UTC) There's more than just two of them as seen later in that same scene and in Brand New World.Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:27, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Bara Bara no Mi Hey. I started a discussion here based on the image you uploaded. I thought maybe You'd like to take part in it since it might result in the removal of the image and I don't want to do it behind your back, since you are the reason I started it. Rhavkin (talk) 18:54, January 9, 2020 (UTC) I know that the photo exists i was just somehow unable to take the existing one from the gallery so I had to upload the photo again otehrwise I would have used the existing one. But thanks for the advice. Vision34 (talk)vision34Vision34 (talk)